


Confidante

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-23
Updated: 2008-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crying is a weakness and Draco Malfoy is not weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidante

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [missyvortexdv](http://missyvortexdv.livejournal.com/). The request was for Draco and Myrtle, with a dash of Hermione thrown in for good measure. Set during their Sixth Year.

Crying is a weakness and Draco Malfoy is not weak.

That’s what he tells himself as he stares fiercely at the tiled wall in front of him, eyes wide or squeezed shut alternately, to keep the tears at bay. It’s hard, though, to keep strong in the face of it all – the black, desperate horror of this thing he’s been asked to do is creating a blankness at the base of his soul – and even harder in the presence of a sympathetic voice. Oh, he knows she’s a ghost, and an annoying one at that, but she listens and she cares, which is more than can be said for anyone else. The constant stream of chatter soothes his ragged nerves. Sometimes she even tells him stories of the things she’s seen, and the image of Granger, potion in her hair, tucked up here to create mischief, is almost enough to distract him from his own trouble. Almost.

And if the ghost sees him cry, she doesn’t mention it. At least, not to him.

She doesn’t seem to find it weak.


End file.
